


Want to Disappear With You

by TheFunk



Series: Crossover Works [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, ISAC, Idol Ensemble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Requited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Changkyun has a crush, and wants nothing more than to be with him during ISAC.





	Want to Disappear With You

Okay, Changkyun was going to say it: ISAC is boring as hell. Sure, it’s fine if you’re in a lot of events, but Monsta X has never been known to be good at sports. Sure, they had some muscular members, but that didn’t mean they knew what to do with those muscles. Hell, their best sport is archery, and that has nothing to do with muscles and actual athleticism, and everything to do with patience and aim. So no, Changkyun didn’t really have all that much to do.

ISAC was a time to see monbebe’s, sure, but they also had to sit on the hard floor for hours. Hours of waiting just to play archery. But it wasn’t all that bad. He got to hang out with his friends and members while they waited. It was nice to catch up with friends that he hadn’t seen in a while, all too busy to really see each other as often as they wanted.

It was a great place to meet new people as well. There isn’t much to do when you’re stuck in a gym with 100 other idols than to talk to them. It was how he’d met the members of Astro last year, and now they were pretty good friends. It was also one of the ways he got to catch up with the members of Seventeen, both groups now too busy for their weekly basketball games.

And people weren’t lying when they said ISAC was a top dating spot for idols. He’d seen members from all sorts of groups disappear into waiting rooms, only to reappear with flushed cheeks and messy hair. Just this year alone he’d seen Sana and Dahyun, Suga and Kihyun, and Eunwoo and Moonbin disappear. It was great, but it also kinda sucked.

Changkyun wanted nothing more than to disappear into the waiting rooms and kiss a cute boy. Every pair he saw disappear just made him feel a little more lonely, and a little more jealous.

He had a boy that he wanted to disappear with. A boy he’d had his eye on for a little while. But he didn’t really have a chance with him. Changkyun was too shy to approach him, and the other never seemed to be at ISAC either. It sucked.

He couldn’t dwell on his sadness much longer, as someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned behind him to see a boy with red hair, golden skin, and a shy smile looking at him nervously.

“Hello I.M sunbaenim. I’m NCT’s Haechan, sorry to bother you.”

“It’s no problem, it’s nice to meet you. Sit down, sit down!”

Haechan smiled brightly as he sat down across from Changkyun.

“Thank you so much! Um, I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable but, um, and you can ignore it if it does! But um,” he thrust a piece of paper into Changkyun’s hands, “Doyoung hyung would love it if you would give him a call!”  
Before Changkyun could fully process what had happened, Haechan had already gotten up and ran off. He ran towards who Changkyun recognised as Johnny, the small boy hiding behind his larger hyung.

Slightly crumbled in his hand, was a small piece of paper. Changkyun smoothed it out on his lap, hoping to read the writing. He blushed at what he saw, hoping nobody could see his red face.

Written on the paper in small, neat handwriting, was, “Changkyun-shi, let’s get to know each other better! ~Kim Doyoung”, followed by a winky face and a line of digits. A phone number.

Changkyun could hardly believe it. He’d had a crush on NCT’s Doyoung for about a year now, ever since he saw him on stage for The Seventh Sense. He always seemed so kind and innocent, and god was he beautiful as well. And the thought that the other boy could have even a little bit of interest in him was almost overwhelming.

He folded the paper gently, placing it carefully in his pocket as his heart continued to race. He looked back to where the NCT members were standing. He gave Haechan a thumbs up, the young boy fist pumping at his response. As soon as Changkyun got the chance, he would be giving Doyoung a call. And maybe they could disappear together at next years ISAC.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first time I’ve written for NCT, even if they don’t have a large part lol! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think and come see me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi !


End file.
